Companions (Origins)
} |name = Companions |icon = Ico Companion.png |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Dragon Age: Origins companions are the people who accompany the Warden on their journey through Ferelden. The Warden can make decisions which will result in a companion leaving, or even dying. If a companion leaves the Warden or dies, his or her equipment will be lost. Approval plays an important part in companion interaction. It changes based on plot decisions or gifts. High approval provides combat bonuses, the ability to have longer conversations, and possible romance options; low approval may lead a companion to desert you. There are nine potential companions in Dragon Age: Origins, and seven in its expansion Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Leliana, one of the companions in Origins, replaces the Warden as the protagonist in the downloadable content Leliana's Song; there she is joined by three companions of her own. Origins companions Alistair Small.jpg | Alistair: A Grey Warden and former templar recruit Dialogue Dog Small.jpg | Dog: A Mabari war hound Dialogue LelianaMini.png | Leliana: An Orlesian bard and Chantry sister Dialogue Morrigan Small.jpg | Morrigan: A Witch of the Wilds Dialogue Oghren Small.jpg | Oghren: A dwarven Berserker Dialogue Shale Small.jpg | Shale: A dwarven war golem (DLC) Dialogue Sten Small.jpg | Sten: A Qunari warrior. Dialogue WynneMini.png | Wynne: A senior enchanter from the Circle of Magi in Lake Calenhad Dialogue Zevran Small.jpg | Zevran: An Antivan elven assassin Dialogue Awakening companions Anders.png | Anders: An apostate mage Dialogue Justice.PNG | Justice: A Fade Spirit trapped in the body of a dead Grey Warden Dialogue MhairiNice.png| Mhairi: A Fereldan warrior. Nathaniel portrait.PNG| Nathaniel Howe: An assassin and son of Arl Rendon Howe Dialogue Oghren Small.jpg| Oghren: A dwarven Berserker Dialogue Sigrun.png | Sigrun: A casteless rogue and member of the Legion of the Dead Dialogue VelannaNice.png | Velanna: A Dalish mage Dialogue Leliana's Song companions In Leliana's Song DLC. File:sketch hq.png | Sketch: An apostate elven mage File:tug hq2.png| Tug: A dwarven warrior File:silas corthwaite hq2.png| Silas Corthwaite: A Fereldan warrior. The Golems of Amgarrak companions In The Golems of Amgarrak DLC. Brogan.jpg | Brogan Dace: A dwarven warrior Jerrik Dace.jpg | Jerrik Dace: A dwarven rogue Runic golem.png | Runic Golem: A dwarven war golem Witch Hunt companions In the Witch Hunt DLC. Ariane.jpg | Ariane: A Dalish warrior Finn.jpg | Finn: A Circle mage Dog Small.jpg | Dog: A Mabari war hound Temporary companions These companions typically join you during the Origins portion of the game, as well as Ostagar. In most cases, any equipment you give to your companions will show up in your inventory, but will be lost after you part ways with them. Daveth1.jpg | Daveth Teyrna Eleanor Cousland image.jpg | Teyrna Eleanor Cousland Fenarel.JPG | Fenarel Frandlin_Ivo.jpg | Frandlin Ivo Gilmore.png | Ser Gilmore Gorim.jpg | Gorim Ser Jory image.jpg | Jory Jowan.jpg | Jowan Leske image.jpg | Leske LilyProf43.jpg | Lily Dalish elf.jpg | Merrill NPC-Mouse.png | Mouse Scout4.jpg | Scout Soris image.jpg | Soris Tamlen image.jpg | Tamlen Some unnamed temporary companions can also join you during the Tower of Ishal quest. If you are a mage you get a Tower Guard and a Soldier; human noble, you get a Circle Mage as you will already have Dog; else, you get the Tower Guard and a Circle Mage. If you saved the Circle of Magi, during the Arl of Redcliffe quest, you can choose to send First Enchanter Irving to The Fade to free Connor from the Desire demon that has possessed him, allowing you to control him as a playable character for a brief period of time. Alternatively, you can send Jowan to the Fade (thus control him) if you let him help (by freeing him from dungeons) and not use the blood magic to enter the Fade. Party banter Companions will often to speak to each other about a variety of topics. There are specific locations where this banter can occur. Origins * The bridge between the two halves of Lothering, as well as the south refugee camp and near the well in the north part of the village. * The bridges in Redcliffe Village, especially the one leading from the main square to a sort of corner where boats are tethered. * Near the entrance/exit of the Dalish Camp. * First hallway of the Apprentice Quarters in the Circle Tower. * Outside of Orzammar, near the circular dais. * In the Hall of Heroes at Orzammar. * The bridge in Orzammar that leads to the Provings. * Caridin's Cross in the Deep Roads (first bend). * Ortan Thaig in the Deep Roads (first bend). * At the lakeside docks in Haven * Near the entrance of Arl Eamon's Estate in Denerim. * Inside Wade's Emporium. * Inside the Gnawed Noble Tavern, in the side corridor. * Inside Alarith's shop at the Elven Alienage. Awakening * In the courtyard of Vigil's Keep. * Entrance of Kal'Hirol. * Near the entrance of the Crown and Lion Inn. * The gates of Amaranthine. * The northwestern corner of Amaranthine. See also * Companion Strategies * Companions (Legends) * Companions (Dragon Age II) Trivia * During the development process of Dragon Age: Origins, companions were to develop the darkspawn taint, and eventually would have been put through the Joining after the Landsmeet.Gaider, David. "Your companions and the Taint". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-19. * Some companions in Dragon Age 2 share similarities with companions in Dragon Age Origin - Wynne and Anders are spirit healers with spirits inside; Isabela and Zevran are libious close combat rogues; References Category:Companions Category:Dragon Age: Origins